thinktanksfandomcom-20200214-history
ThinkTanks Army Resource
Intro THIS IS THREAD FOR EVERYTHING ARMY RELATING. THIS IS A GREAT PLACE TO START OFF. AND FOR INFO. Idea based off :::The Modding Resource::: by Warfare. and :::The Skinning Resource::: by LONEWOLF. For New Armies __FORCETOC__ First Post Example: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=144 '' Here you can see a Army First-Post Example. (Lesson 1) (TP) © Cassie (Spirit)'' Tips & Tricks: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=144 '' Tips & Tricks for your recently started army! (Lesson 2) (TP) © Cassie (Spirit, Scythe & LW)'' Army Graphics Army Skin Library: http://planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=216 '' All Army Skins, in one thread! © LONEWOLF '' Links To Active Armies Fi - Formidonis Iunctus: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=87 '' Exellent TS-army whit a sweet name. Very organized and very pricipal if it goes about rules. © Delta'' UF - Unstoppable Force: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=19 '' Exellent TBM-army whit lots of loyal and strong members. Beautiful first post. © SupraTank'' SA - Shadow Army: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=38 '' A very efficient and organized army. Great players around' there © Cadc & Fred'' TS - Terror Squad: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=78 '' Well-led army with a wonderful first post. Readable and nice. There's a lack of communication © Yarkl'' VT - Vigilante Tanks: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=34 '' Many inactive leaders, though a strong power around' here. © VT Triumverate'' MI - Mercenaries Infuego: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=89 '' Strong army with wonderful TBM-ers. Had a wonderful start, going slower today. © Deja Vu'' EA - Elite Army: http://planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=222 '' Quite new army, DK and AoA mergered, but has already done alot. Great army! © Smeagol & Capt Brains'' VR - Velvet Revolver: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=208 '' One army whit great potential. Both Concept & First-Post are filled in greatly. Bit inactive atm. © Hhal'' JT - Justice Team: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=388 '' Recently restarted army, with a clean first post. © Cassie (original= UAE Dragon)'' DA - Dragon Army: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=381 '' Not the best army at this moment in time. First post needs an update soon. © Dragon Queen & Dragon King'' Looking for an Army? Army Recruitment Center: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?p=958 '' List of all active armies, very well explained (TP) © Cassie'' Player/Army looking for Army/Player: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=198 '' Great thread, not to populated atm, though. © JESUSFREAK '' Army Recruitment Center Acronym & Full Name (bold) Link Leader Ranking (T5A, L3A, N/A) Lasted AO-Grade (-/100) AO-Awards Won (YES (list of awards) / NO) War Scheme (WON / LOST) Ability To Join (YES / ONLY WHEN ASKED / NO) Link To Website ---- UF - Unstoppable Force Leader: SupraTank Ranking: T5A #1 Lasted AO-Grade: 100/100 (A+) AO-Awards (vol. 2) : Best TBM, Most Inspiring, Best Member Gifts War Scheme: 10 W - 0 L Ability To Join: Only When Asked SA - Shadow Army Leaders: FredDrick & Cadc Ranking: T5A #2 Lasted AO-Grade: N/A AO-Awards Won (vol 2): Best Army, Most Efficient War Scheme: N/A Ability To Join: You Can Ask Once Fi - Formidonis Iunctus Leaders: Delta Ranking: T5A #3 Lasted AO-Grade: N/A AO-Awards Won (vol 2): Best Rules, Best TS War Scheme: N/A Ability To Join: Only When Asked MI - Mercenaries Infuego Leaders: Deja Vu Ranking: T5A #4 Lasted AO-Grade: N/A AO-Awards Won (vol 2): Most Improved, Best TeamWork War Scheme: N/A Ability To Join: Ask Once or When Asked VT - Vigilante Tanks Leaders: VT Triumvirate (Gen Vig, Spirit, Zot, Fletched Warrior & Tankerbell) Ranking: T5A #5 Lasted AO-Grade: 92/100 (A-) AO-Awards Won (vol 2): Most Organized War Scheme: 10 W - 7 L Ability To Join: When Asked TS - Terror Squad Leader: Yarkl Ranking: L3A #1 Lasted AO-Grade: 93% AO-Awards Won (vol 2): Best New Army, Most Active War Scheme: N/A Ability To Join: Ask EA - Elite Army Leader: SmEaGoL! & Captain Brains Ranking: L3A #2 Lasted AO-Grade: N/A AO-Awards Won: None War Scheme: 0 W - 0 L Ability To Join: Be Asked JT - Justice Team Leader: Cassie Ranking: ? Lasted AO-Grade: None AO-Awards (vol. 2) : N/A War Scheme: 0 W - 0 L Ability To Join: Ask DA - Dragon Army Leader: Dragon Queen & Dragon King Ranking: N/A Lasted AO-Grade: N/A AO-Awards (vol. 2) : N/A War Scheme: N/A Ability To Join: Ask AO's Army Awards Volume 2 Best Army: SA Best New Army: TS Best Rules: Fi Best Members Gifts: UF Most Efficient: SA Most Inspiring: UF Most Organized: VT Most Improved: MI Needs Work: OC (Dead Now) Best TBM: UF Best TS: Fi Most Active: TS Best Teamwork: MI Badass Award: To Be Given Archive Link: http://supra.planetthinktanks2.com/archives/comm-thread-2052990140.asp Volume 1 Best Rules: ST (merged with DAS, now Fi) Most Efficient: UF Most Inspiring: SA Best Name: MI (back then: Monkey Intelligence) Most Organized: UF Best Member Gifts: UF Worst Army / Needs Work: MoW (dead now) Best Army: UF Three Founders Awards:: LONEWOLF, Cadc & Ancient One People's Award: SA Archive Link: http://supra.planetthinktanks2.com/archives/comm-thread-3792894648.asp List Of All Armies, Ever Created by AO, refound by Smeagol, then Cassielized Not Updated UF - Unstoppable Force - Tankster & LONEWOLF SA - Shadow Army - Cadc(SA/UF/SM) & Racer445 PBx - PaintBallers Extreme - Nyarlathotep DAS - Dark Assasins - AncientOne(SA/DAS) ST - Scytheman's Tribe - Scytheman(ST) & Delta(ST) UT - UnitedTanks - Capn Jordan(UT) X - Xerminators (X/ST)Tornado XTL - eXtreme Tank Legion - Jacob, Jimmy, Monica, PGG & Suritank (mi) - Monkey Inteligence - Thorv (mi), Cassie & Blitzer VT - Vigilante Tanks General Vig-VT TS - Terror Squad - (UF)Sasuke(TS) Old AB - @$$ Blasters - (UF)Tankster & LONEWOLF(UF/AB) GB - Green Berets - Larz(GB) PBx FA - Fred Army - (UF)Fredster(SA) UDU - Ultimate Dragon Union - Slip(UDU/SA/DAS) WA - Warriors Spoon - Warrior HA - Heavy Army - Dark SWAT - SWAT - Tha_X ES - Elite Scrummers - Tha_X SEALS - SEALS - Firefly and Coaxoch XT - eXtreme Tankers/Team - (UF/XT/SA/DAS/FA)Jacob SM - Screaming Machines - FatLips AU - Animals United - Spunky TWC - Turret Wavers Club - Spunky SPA - SPARKS - DEMO(Spark#1) DA - Dont know... - Ethopia GOTH - GOTH - GOTH Yami BFW - Blue Fire Warriors - x.x DC - Destructive Calvary - Boomo(SA/KS) KS - Killer Snipers - Kagman GG - Gamma Gunners - Matermine(GG) RT - Rolling Thunder - Firefly and Coaxoch Chip - Chipmunks - Jeospark EE - Electro Effect - Legend XW - Xtreme Warriors - Joe H - Hackers Catholic - Cowboy BS - BlackSun Admiral - Simcity FU - Censored - Corey DSU - Double Sworder United - Suriname SF Slaying Forces GODZILLA(SF) Old SF - Slaying Forces - Ozzy(SF) EX - Extreme Tanks - Pdiddy {TK} - Tank Killers - Spark3 {TK}-C LF - Legendary Force - Brain Dude PP - Painful Penguins - Kilika BS - BlackSun Admiral -SimCity DB - Dark Brotherhood - Don't know... MF - Morbid Fear - Chong© & Minox|Bot| U - Untouchables - Fatlips and NUTS! TT - ThinkTanks Pheonix Old TT - ThinkTank Legends - Foulplay CC - Cola Creeps - RobZombie & ‡SHO(CC)ER‡ RRP - Raptor Rampage - RRP-GL $corpion D5 - Deliquent 5 - Saint Jimmy(SF/D5) GL - Geek Legion - proud_gaminggeek KA - Koku's Army - Koku OC - Outcast Forgotten - Don't know... TNG - The Next Generation - Ritz (TNG) TY - TANTYLIZERS - hiphop TB - Team Burnout - vinilvalo TG - Tankanian Guard - Aethellyn-(TG) FA - Fourth Age - The Legionary(FA) WF - Warlock Force - Warlock LM - Legacy's Minions - Legacy (SA) TSD - Think, Shoot... Destroy - TankManiaCTSD)UT JT - Justice Team - nokta(JT) WT - Wild Tanksters - Monica WS - Wild Stallions - Unstoppable EA - Elite Army - Capt Brains, Smeagol & Kirby Note: This list is out of date and may contain errors First Post Example YAN = Your Army (Name) Welcome to YAN’s forum thread. If you’re new, welcome! Information ARMY WEBSITE: " link to your army website here" ARMY PRIVATE FORUMS: "link to your army private forums here" ARMY HOSTERS: "list members who are able to host here" WHAT WE STAND FOR: "say what you want your army to become" Rules 1) No impostering - - this is just common sense. It makes members dislike you and this army. 2) No cliff-hanging or diving - - these are cheap strategies and they annoy people. 3) No swearing - - this is not needed for explaining your opinion to other people 4) Respect all TT’ers - - you don’t have to like every TT’er, but at least respect them how they are. 5) Protect YAN - - If someone makes a derogatory comment about the army, defend the army but don’t go over it. 6) You (don’t) need to have YAN in your name (but it is suggested) - - it’s a bit of advertising as well. 7) Try to come to wars and practices - - it makes us know that you like YAN, and makes us become closer and know you are active. 8) Be active - - try to post at PTT(²) at least once a week, and play TT at least twice a week. 9) Do not recruit unless you are a recruiter - - you can always e-mail/pm me if you find someone that wants to join. 10) Do not ask to be promoted - - the leader will decide whenever your ready for it 11) Don’t spam - it annoys everybody and slows down these forums Specific Infractions Break rule # 1 = booted Break rule # 2 = warning Break rule # 3 = kicked for one month Break rule # 4 = up to kicked for one month Break rule # 5 = nothing, but it’s common sense Break rule # 6 = nothing, it’s optional Break rule # 7 = warning if you don’t tell us at least 24h before the war/practice Break rule # 8 = one warning each month of unexcused inactiveness Break rule # 9 = warning Break rule # 10 = warning Break rule # 11 = severe warning even at first infraction, 2 - 4 day suspension if you continually spam Recruitments to Join 1) You are not a DEMO 2) You have Think Tanks installed on your computer 3) You can be in 1 other army, as long as that army doesn’t appear on our enemy-list. 4) You must agree to obey higher ranked members and to all our rules Members Leader(s) = (you) Advisor(s) = Co-Leader(s) = Major(s) = Colonel(s) = Sergeant(s) = Troop(s) = Master Member List - - Punishments - - Contact - - Special Things E.g.: Fat Halbert - - 2 warnings - - fat.halbert@example.com - - Currently unaviable YAN News Things to include in this section: new members, war results, warnings issued...etc E.g.: August 3th 2007 - - YAN has been started! Wars War Record Wins: ___ against (list army/ armies here) Losses: ____ against (list army/ armies here) Upcoming Wars E.g.: August 6th 2007 - - AN - - TBM Grades Cassie Grades: (these grades are made by me, and are approved by the WGA (World Grading Alliance) AncientOne Grades: (these grades are hugely respected, and give your army a very good status.) Thanks for coming to the YAN-thread! Hope to see you again. Other things you can include: banner, oath, motto, poem, … Tips-n-Tricks for New Armies To be created Thanks To & Credits To be created